Our Little Princess
by Oncerobsession
Summary: Non existing curse. Snow, Charming and there daughter Emma goof off and play in the garden. Short One Shot. Sweet Charming family


**Non existing curse. Charming had been leading war for over two months leaving the two girls home in the castle. **

**_Caution: I wrote this at 2 In the morning so beware of grammar mistakes_****.**

Laughter filled the corridors as the little 5 year old skipped around the castle in her gown. The princess greeted the soldiers when passing, making sure to shine a smile on there faces. Emma was the kingdom's sunshine, the little ball of happiness could make anyone smile just by saying hello. She was the kingdom's hope for true happiness.

Snow Sat in the Dining hall as the maids set up for the families Sunday morning brunch. Knowing her daughter would be excited to see her due to her day trip the other day to Cinderellas kingdom she made sure she was facing the entrance to the dining hall. The Queen stood up as she saw the door crack open followed by a rather high squeak the princess jolted toward her mother.

"Mommy!" Shouted Emma excitedly.

"Sweetheart!" Exclaimed Snow as she bent down to catch her daughter in her arms. Holding on to Emma Snow stood up and held her baby close to her "Good morning baby I am so happy to see you."

"I missed you Mommy" muttered Emma into her mother's neck as she squeezed her shoulders.

"I missed you to sweetie" smiled snow as she set Emma down.

The 5 year old smiled as she looked down at the table, she noticed there were three plates set up. "Do we have a guest? Did you bring someone back with you?" Emma asked

"What?" Snow questioned looking down at the table to see the head of the table had been set up "I am not expecting anyone." That was true Snow was as clueless as her daughter."I am going to go see what the plans are in the kitchen why don't you go wash up" Snow said.

Once Emma left Snow rounded the corner to go into the kitchen when two strong familiar hands grabbed her waste and pulled her back. The Queen smiled when she felt the chest that she had been longing for more than two months. The strong hands turned her around to face the warm body. Looking up Snow starred into her husband's loving eyes as if in a trans.

"Charming" whispered Snow, closing in on his face. Charming just starred missing the face of his loving wife. After admiring each other both there tempted lips met half way into a priceless heart warming kiss of true love.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed. The kiss broke as the king looked over at his princess. David kneeled down and spread out his arms just as her mother did before. Her father caught her in his arms and hugged her lovingly.

"Hi my little girl I have missed you" Said Charming looking at his daughter. Emma rested her head on her father's chest and wrapped her arms around him as if she were attached to him.

"I have missed you so much daddy" Emma said lovingly

"I know baby" Her father answered quietly while placing a kiss on her forehead.

Charming set his daughter in her seat as the chiefs presented the meal. The king helped his wife into her seat until finally sitting at the head of the table.

The rest of that morning the royal family sat at the dinning table sharing stories of how things in the kingdom were going. Charming also told the story of how his army defeated king George once again.

"Well" Snow said after Charming finished up his story. "Why don't you go get dressed Emma than we will go out to the garden and show daddy what we've been growing"

"Ok mommy" said Emma as she got up and skipped down the corridor humming.

Snow made her way over to the sun room that looked over the garden and sat down on the coach. Her husband slowly followed behind her and slide on to the coach and moved close to her. The Queen looked over and kissed her king passionately without a warning.

"I love you" Snow whispered into charmings mouth.

Charming kissed her back with the same amount of passion. "I love you to" He whispered back.

"Okay I am ready" Emma exclaimed as she bent down to buckle her shoes. Her parents stood up and walked over to her with delighted smiles. "Come on let's go" let out Emma grabbing her parents hands and dragging them outside.

"So what are you girls growing this time?" Asked Charming as the family walked through the royal gardens.

"You'll see" answered Emma happily.

The 3 of them made there way all the way to the back mostly cleared out part of the garden. Emma than lead them to a patch full of multi colored gladiolus flowers.

"Mommy said that these were your favorite flowers so I planted them for you" Emma explained looking happily at her father.

Charming hadn't seen gladiolus flowers since his mother's death. They were her favorite flowers, she would always plant them first in her garden. Ruth would tell her son that they represented strength and if you wore the flower with you you'd always be strong, ever since than they were his favorite too.

"They are beautiful Emma thank you so much" said Charming giving his daughter a big hug. The King than picked up one of the flower and placed it in his daughters hair. The princess than copied and put a flower in her father's shirt pocket and than one into her mother's hair.

"Yay now we all match"Emma laughed as she stood up.

"Were do you think your going missy?" Asked Snow looking up at her daughter. Emma shrugged looking down.

The two parents exchanged similar Looks and turned back to Emma. At the same time the two of them grabbed their daughter and tackled her down to the grass. Tickle monster time.

"Ahh st..stop it st...op it...guys!" Emma laughed as she tried to get away.

"I... can't...breath" Emma exclaimed. Her parents than loosened there grip and Emma got up and and ran for it laughing.

Both parents got up and started running after her. Snow grabbed Emma swung her up in the air as Charming came up behind them up picked up both his girls making them scream out jokingly. The King placed the two girls down on the grass and than layed down next to them.

"Yay Daddy" Emma laughed, jumping on to her father chest. With a rather large yawn Emma layed her head down on to her dad's chest and started to drift off. Snow smiled down at the two and joined them setting her head down on the other side of her husband's chest. And the three of them fell asleep together as a loving family.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Tell me what you think comments appreciated**

**I might start to do more one shots of the charming family non curse**


End file.
